Talk:Fantastic Fraulein Mumor Superheroine Stage Show
Anyone ever seen Blazing Saddles ? I'm skerd . But then again she's kinda cute . Nope still skerd .--MIKUMARU 16:26, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Lol, Blazing Saddles, didnt think of that. just other lame event, need to do Events worth something other then LV.1 gear... __ -- 17:14, 25 July 2008 (UTC) horray moogle transportation! --Littledarc 18:13, 25 July 2008 (UTC) For some reason, I thought they were coming out with a published comic again with how that banner looked. >__> Sounds interestingly enough... -- 18:47, 25 July 2008 (UTC) It's hard to look at the page and not laugh. --Nahara 21:42, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Looks like Songstress Yuna to me <_< DNC AFv2 maybe? --Woooodum 22:35, 25 July 2008 (UTC) It's the new swimsuit. The DATs have already been added, you can see them in a model viewer, and they're just a reskin of the old ones :/ I like the old ones better, myself -Yena 23:34, 25 July 2008 (UTC) That outfit she's wearing REALLY looks like it should be Dancer's AFv2. --Luke 00:16, 26 July 2008 (UTC) FFXI-Sailor Moon LOLz - LeonCloud 14:43, 26 July 2008 (UTC) It's nice to see that SE is trying to keep the game fun and engaging with these kinds of events. They help break up the monotony of griding and endgame, grinding and endgame, grinding and endgame. My only concern is that it may be a little childish for the 15+ deomographic FFXI targets. Oh well, I guess it just offsets the depressing story of Ixion. --Anobi 19:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Why'd the Elvaan's face have to get covered by the title? Eh... any chance someone knows how to find the unedited version of the image? --Nahara 02:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Superheroine Stage Show Ok, Here's what I've found out--someone else might put up a more thorough walkthrough later on, but here's what I've observed so far: WHILE TARGETTING ULLEGORE, you need to use either /dance1, /dance2, /dance3 or /dance4 right after Mumor suddenly says, "Now it's time to use my ultimate attack, the Dancing Force! You're going back to where you belong, Ullegore!" As far as I know, you need to use it RIGHT AFTER she shouts out either of the following: You need to be targeting Ullegore: * "Shining Summer Samba!!!" = /dance1 * "Lovely Miracle Waltz!!!" = /dance2 * "Neo Crystal Jig!!!" = /dance3 * "Super Crusher Jig!!!" = /dance4 If you've synchronized your dancing with Mumor (usually between the time she shouts the dance and the time Ullegore shouts, "Argh!"), you'll receive the message, "Mumor and 's dancing synchronized!". Once you've finished, you can talk to the Event Moogle again, who says, "I heard from Mumor that you helped her defeat Ullegore! You have our heartfelt gratitude, kupo!" "This is the prize we prepared for you. Come back and participate again any time you want, kupo!" You obtain 5 Goshikitenge/Goshikitege* per synchronized dance. Just as a helpful tip, I filtered out everyone's emotes to keep myself from lagging out while doing the event. (Go to Menu -> Config -> Chat Filters -> Emotes) I know you can get the new swimsuit this way too---I'm going to try wearing my old swimsuit and doing the event at the same time. Just confirmed with other players around me---'You must get 15 synchronized dances ''without talking to the moogle in order to get the swimsuit.' I'm not sure if it's in a row or not... I'm trying it out right now.--XAnyex 09:25, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *Anyone else notice in the inventory list, it's Goshikitenge, but in the stat box it's Goshikitege?? XD--XAnyex 11:24, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ---- There must be something I am missing, or the chance of one of the two new equips is stupidly low. I have been doing this event at least 1hr 30 mins now and have ended up with five stacks of Goshikitenge and nothing else. I get 40 fireworks a turn, so I'm getting all of the dances correct. Any further help? -- Aequis 10:03, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ---- {FOUND IT!} '''You need 15 synchronized dances to get the swimsuit top'--not in a row, actually, I missed a couple dances due to lag, but I was still able to get my Custom Top^^ I'm going to try out for more. Good luck guys! Hope this helped, Aequis!--XAnyex 10:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Going to try this, thanks. Missed a few of the dances in between adding the fireworks article on here. At least I have a lot of fireworks to give away to friends later. :) -- Aequis 10:38, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ---- -edit- Okay, so it's 15 synchronized dances for the swimsuit top, and another 15 for the bottom, just confirmed this.--XAnyex 10:35, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Will add my Magna Top article in a bit. I just saw a Japanese player say you need 15 more after getting the NQ set to be able to receive a HQ piece. Verification needed on this too. -- Aequis 10:45, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Nope--doesn't work. I got 15 more after acquiring both top and bottom, and got a full stack of GoshikitengeGoshikitege*. A friend tried out 30 more after acquiring both top and bottom, and also got a full stack of fireworks.... We're currently researching what happens when you switch nations.--XAnyex 11:10, 1 August 2008 (UTC) -edit- Okay! Apparently after acquiring the NQ Swimsuit set, you can now unlock "hard mode" on the minigames in the other zones. This probably has something to do with acquiring the HQ set!--XAnyex 11:16, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I just noticed this. The NPC says "Wow you look good in a bathing suit! Why don't you try Hard mode now?" or something along those lines. Gonna give it a try. -- Aequis 11:21, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Getting the HQ Set Once you have obtained the normal-quality set, equip it and complete the hard mode version of the game in each of the three cities. You will receive a temporary key item for each one you complete. After getting all 3, go and talk to the Moogle by the show again, and you'll receive your HQ set. Anthoron 11:37, 1 August 2008 (UTC) This page should probably get the Category:Special Events tag. I'd put it on myself, but the article's locked.--Nobodyreal 09:22, 19 November 2008 (UTC)